


Naughty boy

by zero_kun



Series: Mein camp [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Alcohol, Background Relationships, Child Abuse, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Drugs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Marijuana, Masochism, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Recreational Drug Use, Sadistic David, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Nerris and Harrison talk over pigs in a blanket and after David gets back from dealing with Dolph's massive fuck up as counselor, he decides to get hard and punishes Dolph when something unexpected happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation following the events of end of chapter 5 part 1 of mein camp and after. We have decided to make this one shot as it does not pertain to our main relationship Max/Neil but shows what else is going on not involving them in our fic, this one shot will also serve as a transition to our sequel to the main story which will be mein camp part 3 and will contain three chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> Just to be clear this takes place during the end and after chapter 5 of mein camp part 1 so it is still Sunday.

The warm mess hall was a welcome change from the cool, mosquito ridden air outside. At one table, Harrison and Nerris sat together, whispering to each other as if the others could hear them over their own noisy conversations.

Nerris pouted and gave Harrison a playful shove. "You can't use real magic on me!"

"You still won, didn't you?" He retorts.

"But I didn't want your help. You shouldn't have put that ball under my hat." Nerris looks down, only a little disheartened.

"Didn't you say once if it doesn't break the rules then it's just an exploit of the game?" He points out, his gloved hand reaches over to hold hers.

"I did..." Nerris relents

"Well then my little sorceress, congratulations on winning." Harrison places a napkin over her box of tic-tacs and quickly removes it to reveal a hand carved wooden wand.

"Ahhh, Harrison it's beautiful. I can probably cast level 9 spells with this, thank you!" She gasps in awe, giving him a hug.

"It gets better, unscrew the base." He enlightens with only a tad bit of smugness, and the corners of his mouth curl upwards

She does as told and slides an old white-tipped wooden magician's wand out of the center. "Harrison? What is this?"

"It's my first magician's wand, passed down from my grandfather to my father and then to me. I want you to have it." Harrison informs, blushing and twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Harry..." Nerris pauses rubbing away the tears that had built up in her eye. "I... I don't believe this, I don't know what too say. Harry are you sure?" she holds the wand out to him in case he's changed his mind.

"Of course I'm sure, I want you to have it." Harrison smiled warmly and pushes it back into her hands.

Nerris takes off her hat and sets it on the table, "I actually have something I want to give you in return."

"Nerris, you don't have to do that."

"Sh, you gave me a meaningful gift, it's my turn now." She reaches into the collar of her shirt and pulls out a piece of string with something attached to it.

As Nerris drops the necklace into Harrison's hand, he takes a closer look at it. It's a scuffed and worn blue die, glued to a ring that was hooked onto a piece of twine.

"That was the first die I ever cast, it's always brought me good luck, and it's one of my most precious possessions." Nerris explained, seeing his confused look.

Harrison's eyes went wide. He clasped the string around his neck and grinned happily and he felt warm all over. He brought Nerris into a big bear hug and squeezed her tighter when she returned it. They were inseparable until curfew.

In another area of the camp, Dolph patiently waits for David's return in the counselor's cabin.

Gwen watches with double vision as David leaves, barely picking up her head from her slouched position at her desk. Getting up, staggering, she pops a couple pills and chugs the last bit of her whisky, knowing she has a couple more bottles stashed away. As the sweet brown liquid burns her throat, she throws the empty bottle out the window with surprisingly good aim for her severely impaired state. The sound of smashing glass echoes in her ears. 

Gwen then opens the door to her room and the strong and pungent smell of weed wafts out. Dolph can smell it from across the room. Entering, her body collapses on her bed and she passes out, leaving Dolph to wait alone until David gets back.

Shortly after.

After talking to, and releasing Max and Neil, David returns to the counselor's cabin and puts on his serious face before entering. Opening the door, he sees Dolph patiently and nervously waiting in a chair.

Ever since the Nurf incident, David has been contemplating corporal punishment, and since Dolph had let two campers out of his sight, and put them in a potentially harmful situation, this seemed like an appropriate response. 

"Dolph I don't think you realize how bad you messed up today. You let two campers escape when it's the counselors responsibility to make sure all the campers are safe. If Max and Neil had hurt themselves while out of your supervision, I don't think we could allow you to be counselor again." David informs, stern and unwavering.

Dolph gasps, "Please, David no!"

"However this is your first offense but this, this still warrants a spanking as punishment. Come here and lay across my lap." David commands, patting his thigh.

Dolph does as told, laying across David's legs. He feels the sting of the first swat on his rear, but the thing is, Dolph kind of enjoys the pain and lets out a little moan shortly after the second. 

Feeling that his lesson wasn't really getting through, David pulled down Dolph's trousers and underwear, exposing his slightly red bum to the air. When David administers a third strike, Dolph howls at the painful contact that is no longer padded by his clothing. 

Dolph doesn't know what exactly was going on, he just knew that this felt _really good_ and he wanted David to keep going.

"Come on, David! I've been a bad boy, I deserve to be punished." Dolph whined wiggling his hips for emphasis.

"I know, that's what I'm doing." David says, still not getting it.

With a fourth powerful hit to Dolph's red butt, Dolph moans and begs, "Harder!" 

Something in David is starting to enjoy this. With a fifth strike Dolph squirms, desperately rubbing his small erection against David's thigh.

David squints his eyes at the boy in his lap. _"He's liking this, he's liking the pain. That's kinda hot."_ With this newfound information, David cocks his hand back and smacks Dolph's butt as hard as he can. 

Out of nowhere, Dolph yells "Spank me harder, Daddy!" as he comes on David. He quickly covers his mouth when he realizes what he's said.

David is so turned on he can barely maintain control. His own erection is grinding up against Dolph's small body. He hasn't let loose in a _long time_ and these campers were really pushing his limit.

"Uh, David?" Dolph was getting nervous now, "I took it too far, I'm sorry!" he struggled to leave David's lap, but David had his arms wrapped around his middle in an iron grip.

"You think you're a better camp counselor than me?" David hisses in Dolph's ear, making the younger boy squirm more, "You let two campers out of your sight, and then left them in a cage. I should never let you be counselor again." Dolph squirmed some more, "But how about we make a deal?" David licks the shell of Dolph's ear, and one of his hands makes it's way up Dolph's shirt.

Dolph cries out as he feels David harshly pinch at one of his nipples, "David, please! Nein! What deal?" he begs, but the stimulation is beginning to affect him.

David man handles Dolph, settling him back across his lap. "I'll let you be the counselor's assistant every day if you let me punish you every day?" David offers stroking and caressing Dolph's red and sore bum.

The answer is a no brainer for Dolph. The fun, excitement, and thrill he's get from both counseling and being punished its a win-win. "Yes, deal." Dolph wimpers out.

David's hand drifts down from Dolph's butt to between his legs.

"David, vat are you doing?"Dolph screams as David's hand squeezed his balls tightly.

"This deal is a secret, understand?" David orders, twisting his testicles for emphasis.

"Yes!" Dolph yells, painfully moaning, cuming a second time. 

"Look at the mess you made again, I guess I'll have to punish you for it tomorrow, now pull up your pants and get to bed." David's expression and demeanor starkly changes from sensually, dark and sadistic right back to his normal happy go lucky attitude.

"Yes David." Dolph obeys David's orders and Makes his way to the cabin door.

"Oh and Dolph!" David calls out, prompting the boy to turn around, hand on the doorknob.

"Yes David?" Dolph sounds both excited and wary.

"Keep calling me Daddy when I punish you." Then David dismisses Dolph who nods and takes off running towards the mess hall to catch up with his friends.

The night was serene, all the campers in bed. Neil and Max have long since been asleep, Neil having given up on trying to console his distraught boyfriend, who, after being outed so brutally, had crawled into bed and stopped responding to him.

In another part of the camp, Gwen laid snoring in her bed while in the next room, David was finishing off what previous events from that evening had brought up. And in yet another cabin, a young girl arched her back in her bed, her mouth open towards the sky in a soundless cry of her crush's name as she held his gift to her between her legs, moving it back and forth satisfying her needy desire.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories then please go to my profile and subscribe for updates! - Zero.
> 
> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/ethNnSJ


End file.
